


Somebody to Love

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Emily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Jefferson Airplane


End file.
